Bellas and Edwards Refreshed story
by Miss. Emo Veggie Vamp
Summary: Bella is a sixteen year old. She is a skater/punk and can care less of what people think of her.Bella has been living in LA for almost her whole life except the time she was born and her mom ran off with her and divorced her dad.She was now 16 and bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or the characters!! Or some of bellas following friends name: Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae they belong to P.C. Cast the book Marked is awesome totally recomend it oh well anyways enjoy the story!!

Prologue:

Bella is a sixteen year old. She is a skater/punk and can care less of what people think of her. Many guys have tried to ask Bella out but have failed miserably. The first mistake they make is using stupid lines like for example "Where have you been all my life?" that is the one mistake they make that piss her off. It is insulting to her for them to think that she is that stupid to fall for that. Another line would be "Is this seat empty?" the answer they would get would be "Yes, and this one will be if you sit down." She is strong and confident and does not think she needs a man. Oh and she totally despises _Preps_, all **preps are** to her are **backstabbing conceded whores!!** Her passion: Skate boarding, trying new tricks, listening to music, writing music, singing or playing an instrument.

Bella has been living in LA for almost her whole life except the time she was born and her mom ran off with her and divorced her dad, she was about 1 when that happened. She was now 16 and bored. She has tattoos and piercing, but what the hell it's LA that's normal. She has been emotionally abused and verbally. It seems as if everyone is tearing her down but she's strong and holding on. People would probably think she would be emo and they are right, but the whole smell of blood still makes her stomach flip, well as long as it is hers she has no problem. She is not religious she thinks church is boring and does not know what religion to chose but believes there is a god and does not worship Satan.(so she is not an atheist)

The tattoo she has would be: a corporal robot with a brief case and a gun to its head on her arm (like the one on Miami Ink), has flames on her leg, skull and the words "Rock til you die" under it on her right arm, and the band Panic! At The Disco written on her left arm. Her piercing she has: snake bites on her lip and eye brow and her tongue is pierced too. She shops at Hot Topic, Zummies, or Tillys. She usually wears black or dark blue skinny jeans or dickies in the same color and some band shirt, vans and gloves cut or at the top fingers that say "fuck you" or her other pair that say "fuck off".

Her best friend is Sara, she's Goth but they were friends since they were 3 so cliques didn't matter to them any way they were like sisters. Sara's parents died and left the custody of her to Bella's mom Rene. So they grew up together as sisters. Bella totally thought emos were hot but has yet found any type of guy for her. Rene was never a good parent to bella, but it only got worse when she got remarried to a guy named Phil. He is totally religious so to impress him Rene turned to be those really annoying religious people. Phil also made Rene into one of those perfect wives, "who only live to please him". Bella and her parents are getting into more and more fights that it is unbearable, so she has decided to move to forks with her dad she barely knows. But no need to worry her girls got her back, Sara and her 3 other best friends are coming along, they are Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae.

Her and her friends are in a band Shaunne is the bass guitar, Erin is the drummer, Sara is the guitarist, and Bella is lead vocals and lead guitarist. But what her friends don't know is that bella cuts herself and has had thoughts to commit suicide more then once, her so called parents has made her pretty feel like nothing so she thinks what the hell why should she care. If it was not for her friends she would have not survived but what really saved her was her music. Music was her main savior cause she was able to write all her feelings down on paper, let every feeling go all her shattered dreams everything...


	2. Authors note

Authors note

**Authors note**

Sorry but I got sort of a writer's block I know what the 2 chapter is going to be about but I am not sure. I know its going to be about bellas life with her mother in just that one, other chapter's maybe flashbacks in the future chapters. If you have any ideas for the second chapter feel free to review them, it will help me get the second chapter done. Also I send my thanks to Highland Bride for the advice it helped me a lot know all I need is to get my ideas on paper and to make sense.

If you send me some ideas I will update today hopefully depending on what kind of ideas anyone is willing to send me. Yes this story is ExB, no Edward is not punk his personality is based on the book along with everyone else's except for Bella and her parents. But hurry with the reviews cause I got an essay to write about the holocaust and the diary of anne frank due on Monday no later and I haven't started.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! THANKS, SORRY FOR AUTHORS NOTE


	3. should i write this story?

Authors note: im so so sorry for another author note no one has reviewed or given me any ideas for the next chapter, I need id

**Authors note:** im so so sorry for another author note no one has reviewed or given me any ideas for the next chapter, I need ideas badly, I have some ideas but not for this fan fic it's for another one.

Ok so here it goes: What if Bella was a punk/ skater/emo before she came to forks. The only reason she did not look like it was… well for Charlie's sake. So, Edward left Bella like in new moon, except she never found Jake but instead Bella went back to her old punk emo skater self. Her best friends from Arizona came to see Bella when they find her they are incredibly pissed at the Cullen's for what they did to Bella. What if Bella had been in a band with those friends? What if they got back together…?

3 years later the cullens are watching tv when they see Bella on it!! She is in a band that plays Sceamo, punk, metal music. How will the Cullen's react when they hear the song Bella wrote called the Crimson?

Tell me what you think… I know this will be an easier fan fic for me to write but I want your opinions. Oh and all music will be from the band Atreyu, Paramore, bullet for my valentine, and flyleaf.


	4. Authors note 2

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there is just a lot of stuff going on in my life. I think I might be falling for my best friend and it really sucks. That and if you have read my profile you would now I' bi and I haven't told my parents but my moms suspicious and I have no idea what to do. So when i get my life straighten out I will update sorry for postponing.


End file.
